Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, and more specifically to an OLED device having an additional space with an even surface for disposing lines in an inactive area.
Description of the Related Art
The display device industry has been rapidly evolving. Various display devices which are thinner, lighter and consume less power have been developed.
Examples of such display devices include a liquid-crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device, an electrophoretic display (EPD) device, plasma display (PDP) device, and electro-wetting display (EWD) device. Among these, an OLED device emerges as the next generation display device having a self-emitting characteristic since it exhibits good performance over LCD devices in terms of viewing angle, contrast ratio, response time, power consumption, etc.
Recently, as OLED devices have smaller size and higher resolution, the number of required signal lines is increased. However, the space or footprint for arranging them is insufficient. In such a situation, it is an important issue to secure a sufficient space for arranging various signal lines and other elements.